


🌺 Hibiscus (Pearl x Pink Pearl) 🌺

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Lesbian, Pearl x Pink Pearl, Pearl x Volleyball, Steven Universe AU, Volleypearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pink Diamond has two pearls, which is strange since everyone with a pearl only has one, but one pearl is there to make sure Pink Diamond and Pink Pearl aren't childish, it works, but the two pearls fall in love. Pearl and Pink Pearl go through the adventure that their diamond leads them in, like the Rebellion and war.
Relationships: Pearl & Pink Diamond’s Original Pearl | Volleyball, Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 2

Pearl stood by Pink Diamond's throne as a ball went on, she listened to the music as it played loudly, she watched as the Jades, Amethysts, Sapphires, and Rubies danced. She looked up at Pink Diamond who tapped her feet to the music, she seemed like she was just about ready to jump out of her seat and dance to the music along with the other gems, but she couldn't. Pearl turned her head back to the other gems, balls always seemed so dull, Pink radiated a lot of gloominess as she frowned while looking at the other gems. Pearl peeked her head to look at the other side of Pink's throne and Pink's other Pearl peeked her head like Pearl as if she knew that Pearl was looking to see her.

Pearl instantly blushed, Pink Pearl made her feel so many feelings, she would always long to see her if she was out of sight, and she felt like Pink Pearl did too, but how could she ever know how she felt. She looked back at the gems dancing, sneaking some glances at Pink Pearl as she stepped a bit closer to the steps leading to Pink's throne and was more visible. Pearl looked up at her right where Yellow Diamond's Throne was placed, Yellow, of course, was sitting in her throne and so was Blue, and the luminous White Diamond in her floating throne. She looked up at Pink again who was gazing at Pink Pearl, Pearl did a quick frown as Pink's head turned to her, Pink smiled at her and she smiled back.

She waited for the ball to end, it seemed to drag on forever and she could see Pink getting impatient too. Pink Diamond smiled and jumped out of her throne and landed by the Sapphires. The small diamond started twirling and dancing, Pearl looked up to the diamonds to see what their reaction would be. Yellow stood up, she was mad and so were the other diamonds. 

"Pink, You're not supposed to get up out of your throne!" Yellow said angrily at her.

"You should know better, Pink," Blue said, more calmly then Yellow.

"Why not?" Pink protested, she had stopped dancing and looked up at them, she was mad.

Yellow sighed and sat back in her throne. White finally said a word, "The ball is over, and Pink, you're a diamond you should know better like what Blue said."

The other diamonds got out of their thrones and to the doors leading out of the ballroom and to a warp pad. Pink sat in her throne for a while, waiting for the diamonds to leave and then all the other gems too. She waited there until the ballroom was empty and there was only herself, and her two pearls. Pink sighed and stood up walking to the doors while her two pearls followed. Pearl walked a bit closer to Pink Pearl and their hands brushed each other for a moment, Pink Pearl noticed and blushed, Pearl did too, and they looked away from each other as they were walking closer to the warp pad.

Pearl stepped onto the warp pad after Pink had, Pink Pearl followed after and they warped to Pink's room.

Pink took a step in her room and called out to the pebbles "Pebbles! I'm back." The pebbles quickly built a seat for Pink to sit on, Pink crouched down by the seat and put her hand out for the pebbles to grab onto. She sat down on the seat and put the pebbles in her lap, playing with them for a bit. The two pearls stood by each other standing by Pink, Pink Pearl's hand touched hers, she then held Pearl's hand and Pearl blushed, hoping that Pink wouldn't see them.

Pink turned her head to them and Pearl quickly let go of Pink Pearl's hand, Pink smiled at them before getting up and walked over to a door in her room that led to her vanity. Pink Pearl hurried over to the door and opened it and then went back to Pearl's side. They walked to Pink's vanity and the diamond sat on her seat, she grabbed a rose on her vanity and gave it to Pink Pearl, she smiled at her diamond and looked at Pearl.

Pink Pearl placed the rose on Pearl's hair and blushed, "Thank you," Pearl said looked down, she looked up and gazed at Pink Pearl, Pink Pearl turned her head to Pearl and they stared at each other before Pink Pearl leaned towards Pearl and kissed her on the cheek. "I don't think we're supposed to be doing this..." Pearl whispered to Pink Pearl so their diamond wouldn't hear. "Well, I don't care," Pink Pearl whispered back. Pink got up from her seat and walked over to the warp pad that was placed by the door of her room. 

"I'm going to visit Spinel in the garden, stay here pearls." Pink smiled at them and warped away.


	2. Chapter 2

The two pearls awkwardly stood there until Pink Pearl walked over to a seat and sat down. Pearl quickly joined her and sat down on a seat right beside Pink Pearl. They were quiet for a few minutes before Pink Pearl chirped, "It's so quiet in here!" Pearl looked at her and said, "Yep, you want to talk or something?" Pink Pearl sweetly smiled at her, "Do you remember when you were first given to Pink Diamond, I definitely can, that was probably the best day of my life. I remember when I was given to her." She paused for a second before talking again.

"I remember how excited she was to get her first pearl, when I first met her she instantly hugged me and we became best friends." Pink Pearl frowned, touching her broken eye, "I've never told you the story of this eye, It's a pretty simple story. Pink was tired of asking Blue and Yellow for a colony because they always said no, so she went to White and asked her for one, of course, she said she wasn't fit for one and that set her off. She had a scream that could crack the walls and my eye, I was just standing too close. She didn't mean to hurt me!"

Pearl frowned, "Really? She's been pretty calm when I was given to her, I remember when I was given to her by the Diamonds, my purpose was to try and make you guys less childish, and I guess it worked." Pink Pearl smiled, her smile was very comforting to see, she had the sweetest smile. Pearl leaned over to her and hugged her, she was very soft and warm, Pearl felt like she could hug her forever. Pink Pearl hugged her back, and they stayed in the embrace for a while.

"I wish we could be like this forever." Pink Pearl said to her, she lifted her head from Pearl's shoulder and looked at her. Pearl looked at her too, staring into her pretty pink eyes, she loved the way Pink Pearl softly gazed at her. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Pearl leaned in for a kiss and suddenly heard the sound of someone warping into the room.

Pearl quickly let go of the embrace and sat up straight in her seat. It was Pink Diamond, back from her trip to the garden. Time had gone fast, she didn't realize at least an hour went by. The pair of pearls stood up. "Welcome back, my diamond!" Pearl said. "Hello, Pearls," Pink said before walking over to the throne that still stood in the room and sitting in it.

She pulled out a little screen and began doodling pictures of herself and the diamonds. The pearls watched as she drew, Pearl thought of Blue Pearl, she often drew. Pink Diamond began drawing her pearls. Pearl smiled as she watched. She kept thinking of how she tried to kiss Pink Pearl, she wondered what would've happened if Pink Diamond hadn't interrupted.

She kept thinking, what if Pink Diamond found out about her relationship with Pink Pearl, she was scared that Pink Diamond would be angry at her pearls. Pearl hoped she wouldn't find out, she was too scared of losing Pink Pearl. She wished she could always hug Pink Pearl, she already missed her warm embrace.

Pearl grabbed the rose from her hair and stared at it, it was a special rose to Pearl, she promised to herself to keep it forever. She wished to give something to Pink Pearl as well, to show her love as well. Pearl thought about Pink Pearl, she was always thinking about Pink Pearl, she loved many things about Pink Pearl, her eyes, her hair, the way she looked at her, her laugh, she loved everything about her.

Pearl wondered if Pink Pearl thought about Pearl the way Pearl thought about Pink Pearl. Ever since Pearl got introduced to Pink Pearl, her thoughts have been about Pink Pearl, and they were even more about Pink Pearl when they were finally together. From the moment Pearl laid eyes on her she was in love.

She was deep in thought before she finally realized Pink was calling out her name and showing her a drawing she made. "Pearl! Look at this drawing I made of you two!" It was a drawing of Pink Pearl and Pearl standing by each other with Pink Diamond besides Pink Pearl. She stared at it for a moment, "Very nice. my diamond." She loved Pink Diamond too, just not as much as she loved Pink Pearl. Pink Diamond let out a sigh, "I wish I had my own colony, then I could be like the diamonds!"

"I know that one day, they'll finally give you a colony, my diamond! You just have to act more mature, and they'll see!" Pink Pearl said, "Yes! I'll just act more mature, no silly business now!" Pink Diamond smiled. "I'll have to work on being more mature, I can learn from how the diamonds work, they're super mature!" Pink Pearl smiled at her back. "That's a good idea my Diamond, I'm sure they'll gift you a colony," Pearl said calmly 

Pink Diamond bounced out of her seat and twirled happily before abruptly stopping, "Right! Need to be more mature which means no twirling and no bouncing!" Pearl thought about what she was going to do with Spinel, but that thought was interrupted when Pink Pearl walked over to her and stood by her.

"I'm going to ask the Diamonds for a colony, they'll have to say yes, when they see how mature I am!" Pink Diamond smiled a big smile and looked at her pearls, "I wish you luck my Diamond!" Pearl said, "Good luck, Pink!" Pink Pearl waved at her as Pink Diamond calmly stepped onto the Warp Pad and not bouncing onto it. She waved at her Pearls before warping off.


	3. Chapter 3

earl sighed, "And she's off again," she frowned and looked at pearl. "It's so quiet in here, it would be nice to have the Pezzottaite's in here, but why would they play music for a pearl?" Pink Pearl looked at her and frowned, before smiling again, "Pink's nickname for them is so silly!"

"Oh yes, Raspberyl"

Pink Pearl giggled, "I assume she'll be calling them Pezzottaite's now though. Oh! Do you remember when the diamonds showed her a new gem called Pyrite and she called them 'Fool's Gold'!"

"Oh yes, the Pyrites weren't very amused with that."

Pink Pearl rested on a seat, "Do you ever wondered what Spinel does when Pink isn't around?"

"Doesn't she just entertain other gems in a facility?"

"Oh yeah, probably, but why would others gems want entertainment, we're supposed to be proper."

"Who knows, maybe some gems don't want to be proper."

Pearl sat there for a minute, her hands in her lap as she thought, before she leaned over to Pink Pearl and warmly kissed her on the mouth. Pink Pearl looked shocked at first but kissed her back. The two pearls stayed in the kiss for a while before Pearl pulled back.

"Oh my, this really isn't allowed," Pearl said, looking down.

"As long as nobody catches us we can keep our relationship."

"But what if someone DOES! What if we get reported to a diamond and they shatter us..." Pearl hated the sound of that, she'd never get to see the face of her beloved Pink Pearl if Pearl was gem shards.

"That won't happen, dear,"

"But what if it DOES! We don't know if Pink Diamond might warp in right as we're kissing or doing something remotely romantic, I don't want to be separated, that might happen!"

"Pearl," Pink Pearl placed her hand on Pearl's check, "Maybe we could just think about the present and not the future, we're happy right now, we don't have to worry about what might happen in the future until its happening."

Pearl sighed, "Alright, dear."

Pink Pearl smiled, kissed her on the cheek and sat back up. The two pearls waited for a few minutes until Pink Diamond warped back in. "Welcome back, my diamond."

"What did the diamonds say?" Pink Pearl asked Pink Diamond.

"They said no." Pink Diamond was crossing her arms, clearly upset. Pink Pearl frowned, "You just have to keep trying and then once they see your fit enough to run one, they'll gift you one!" 

"Y'know, I'm kinda bored, I think I'm going to call in the Pezzottaite's and my Coral, and oh! Spinel too maybe." Pink walked to her vanity and grabbed a screen, sending a message to her band of Pezzo's and her Coral.

"Oh, and Spinel," Pink Diamond stepped up on the warp pad and warped to the garden. Pearl watched as she left again, knowing she'd be here soon.

"It seems like we always end up standing here, together." Pink Pearl smiled gently at Pearl and pecked her on the cheek. Pink Diamond warped back in with a Spinel holding her hand and her band of Pezzo's, along with a pink Coral.

"Pezzottaite's over there, Coral right besides them, and Spinel you can stand by them if you want." Spinel happily bounced over to where Coral was standing. Pink Diamond sat in the throne standing in her room and listened as her band started to play music for her, Coral and Spinel were dancing happily together and Pearl watched, silently wishing she could dance with her love. 

"Pearl's you can dance, if you want to, of course." Pink Diamond looked down at them.

Pink Pearl instantly grabbed Pearl's hand and spun her around, they started dancing together. The two pearl's were having a good time before a light surrounded the two.

They had fused, strictly against Homeworld Law. Pearl, or her and Pink Pearl looked down at her skirt, she quickly looked around at her diamond. They unfused, and Pearl was quick to speak.

"My diamond! Oh dear, we didn't mean to do that, we're were just dancing and-"

"That was amazing! You guys looked so magnificent from the short time I got a glimpse at you two." Pink Diamond turned her head to look at the other gems. The Pezzottiate's had stopped playing their instruments, and Coral had stopped moving, her hands still entwined with Spinel's as Spinel happily danced.

"Pezzottaite's, Coral, Spinel, please go back to your stations." Pink Diamond ordered.

The gems quickly hopped onto the warp pad and were soon to leave. Pearl was horrified, she had fused in front of a diamond! Pink Pearl seemed a bit more calm about them FUSING in front of a DIAMOND!

"I wonder what fusing feels like, I guess you basically just feel like your one gem except you're also being controlled by another gem too!"

"I guess it's like that," Pink Pearl replied

"Oh! I also promise to not tell the other diamonds you two fused, I'd hate for my pearls to be taken away."

Pearl was relieved at that comment, she and Pink Pearl would be safe, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

As usual, Pink Diamond had left the two pearls alone, while she was off begging for a colony. Except for this time the pearls were being watched, by someone who probably wouldn't care what they did.

Spinel giggled as she did cartwheels around the room, trying to get the pearls to notice her, Pink Pearl was watching but Pearl could only focus on Pink Pearl, as she giggled and clapped at Spinel's tricks.

Pearl couldn't help to think back on when she was first given to Pink Diamond and when she had seen Pink Pearl for the first time, that would always be one the greatest moments of her life, besides the day she and Pink Pearl both confessed their feelings towards each other.

"Hehehe!" Spinel giggled, looked at the two pearls as she did a handstand. She waved at them as she tried to balance herself with her free hand, "Hi, Pearls!-" Spinel fell on her face, as she had lost her balance.

Pink Pearl started laughing, "Your so silly, Spinel!" Spinel looked up at Pink Pearl and grinned, getting up. "Well thank you, Ms. Pearl! That's what I want to be! Just a silly Spinny!" Spinny was Pink Diamond's nickname for Spinel, Pearl remembered. 

Spinel seemed to like it when Pink Pearl was happy, Pearl couldn't help but keep glaring at Spinel. She watched as Pink's playmate picked up a set of three pink balls and started to juggle them, Spinel smiled when Pink Pearl smiled, It made Pearl jealous.

Pearl looked away from the two, she'd never felt this way before, she knew why she was angry at Spinel, Pink Pearl was HERS! Not Spinel's, Pearl turned back and placed her hand on top of Pink Pearl's, and smiled. Pink Pearl turned to look at Pearl and smiled back, before turning back to watch Spinel.

Pearl heard the sound of someone coming in by warp pad and turned to look, It was Pink Diamond, "The Diamonds said maybe! I'm starting to win them over!" Pink smiled and twirled happily, Spinel ran over to her, "I'm so happy for you, Pinky!" 

"I'll hopefully be getting the colony soon!"

"That's wonderful, Pink!" Pink Pearl chirped.

"I am happy for you too, My Diamond," Pearl said, more formal then Pink Pearl and Spinel.

"Oh, Pearls, hopefully, tomorrow I'll get the colony I long for." Pink Diamond thought there for a second. 

"We can hope, My diamond." Pearl said.

"Oh, I can't wait, when I get my colony. I'll host a giant ball, and we'll celebrate, it'll be so awesome!"

"That sound's delightful, Pink!" 

Pearl smiled, she did hope that Pink Diamond would get the colony that she longed for. Then maybe the diamonds wouldn't treat her like she wasn't a diamond.

"Soo, what should we do, Pinky!" Spinel was holding tight onto her arm.

"Guess we can maybe play here for a change with the pearls!" 

"Ooo, yes, yes!" Spinel smiled at Pink Pearl.

Pearl was still glaring at her, but Spinel didn't seem to notice her stares, of course, Spinel didn't. The pink entertainer was staring right at Pink Pearl, smiling right at her.

Pearl smiled at Spinel, stars, was she jealous. She took a step closer to Pink Pearl and took her hand in her own hand. Pink Pearl turned to look at her and smiled, Pearl blushed and did a small smile back. She still did love Pink Pearl even if she and Spinel were making her feel jealous.

"Haha, Spinel you're so silly and fun, but It's time for you to go back to your station," Pink said.

Spinel sighed and frowned, her heart buns drooped a bit. "Alright, Pinky." Spinel bounced over to the warp pad and then she was gone. 

Pink looked down at them, Pearl realized she was still holding Pink Pearl's hand, Pearl quickly let go of it, but her Diamond had already seen.

"I KNEW IT!" Pink yelled happily, Pink Pearl winced when Pink raised her voice. Pearl held her hand again. 

"You two are a pair of lovepearls!"

"My Diamond, where did you get that idea from?" Pearl was nervous, she knew this would happen eventually.

"Don't be silly you two were holding hands, I've seen you two do that a few times, but you always stop when I look. So, just tell the truth, you guys are head over heels for eachother, right?"

The two pearls stood there, not sure what to say. 

"What would you do if we said yes?" Pink Pearl said.

"Well, I definitely wouldn't tell the diamonds, I always knew you two were in love, from day one. I'm so excited! You pearls are perfect for eachother."

Pink Pearl smiled, "Then yes, we are in love and we are together." Pearl felt like she could just poof right there. 

Pink Pearl kissed Pearl on the cheek. She blushed and smiled awkwardly at Pink Diamond. Pearl thought this would happen later, way later. Why was it happening now? 

"Oh my god, you guys are so cute. Oh no, what if the diamonds find out? Then they'll take both of my pearls away! That'll be bad, then I'll have no pearls! And no pearls means I can't be excited over how cute you are." Pink sighed.

"I sure hope nobody else finds out." Pearl mumbled to herself. Pink Pearl held her hand tightly and looked softly at Pearl.

At least, in the end of all this mess, she'd still have the love of her life, Pink Pearl.


	5. Chapter 5

"PEARLS!" Pink Diamond had just warped in, she seemed very excited, more than usual.

"THEY SAID YES, THE DIAMOND'S ARE GOING TO GIVE ME MY OWN PLANET!" 

Pink Pearl gasped and smiled, a very bright smiled and happily danced with Pink Diamond. Pearl stayed where she was, clapping for Pink Diamond.

"Congratulations, my Diamond."

"I'm so happy for you, Pink!"

"I'm excited too!"

"What planet are they going to give you, Pink?" Pink Pearl asked.

"They said that one of the uncolonized planets were Earth, so I'm betting they're gonna give me that one."

The trio heard Pink's Diamond Communicator play a Diamond song. Pink quickly went over to her vanity and picked up the communicator.

A screen came up, It was Blue Diamond.

"Pink! I just wanted to tell you that we've set your planet up, and your Moon Base is built. You can come meet me there, I'll teach you some of the basics on how to run a colony."

"Oh, alright, Blue! I'll be there very quickly." The call ended and Pink put her communicator back on the vanity and quickly rushed to the warp pad. "Come on, Pearls!" Pearl and Pink Pearl followed behind Pink and they all warped to the Earth Moon Base.

Standing there was Blue Diamond, already by the stairs. "Pink, you're here, come follow me." Blue Diamond started to walk up the stairs, Pink following right behind her, and the Pearls followed too.

They walked up, Blue Diamond stopped at one of the floors. "This is the Mapped Room, and that's an Observation Orb, you can use it to look at your colony from right here." Blue Diamond continued to walk up the stairs.

They were on the top floor now, the Control Room. "Now this is where you'll be doing all of your colony work. Blue Diamond went up to the control panel and pressed a button, a screen appeared.

"That is what Earth will look like once it is fully colonized, It'll be quite a fine colony, If I do say myself."

Pink Diamond sat down on the chair and listened as Blue Diamond explained to Pink about how to colonize her own colony. Pearl stood by Pink Pearl, both of them listening to Blue.

It felt like an eternity before Blue Diamond finally left Pink to control the colony on her own.

"Oh my stars, I can't believe I finally get to do this! I have my own colony and I get to control it. Blue said they set up a kindergarten for me already, so I just have to get the injectors filled so gems can be created."

"That is what she said, My Diamond. She and Yellow Diamond got you an Extraction Chamber, oh my, your first extraction chamber!"

"I know, right, Pearl! This is so exciting, oh, I should probably get to my chamber if I want to start this colony." Pink Diamond got up and walked down the stairs, her pearls following.

She stepped onto the warp pad and they warped to Pink's new extraction chamber, it was pink, of course. They walked down the hallway and opened the doors that led to Pink's extraction chamber. A small pool was in there, with some brushes that Blue obviously put there. 

Pink Diamond hopped into the pool and swam over to where the brushes were, taking one and brushing her poofy pink hair. The pair of pearls watched her and waited for her to be done.

It had been a few weeks since Pink got her colony and she already had injectors set in the Kindergarten, her new quartz soldiers were due to emerge any minute.

"Could you Pearls imagine that running a colony would be this dull?"

"Well we could imagine it, if you'd like us to, my Diamond." Pearl said.

Pink sighed, "Will one of you show me the status of the Prime Kindergarten?"

Pearl placed her hand on the control panel, Pink Pearl was about to touch it to, but she put her hand back where it originally was, and looked down at the ground. "The first quartz soldiers are due to emerge soon."

Pink gasped "Finally, something exciting!" The pearls and their diamond started to walk down the stairs, Pink simply just jumping down.

"Hurry! We've got to see this! Quickly, Pink Pearl, turn it on." 

"Of course, Pink" Pink Pearl placed her hand on the Observation Orb.

Suddenly they were in the Prime Kindergarten, but not truly there. Pink Diamond stood up and looked around.

"Look at this, Pearls! We're creating life from nothing!"

Pink Diamond turned around, an Amethyst was emerging from the rock wall. She crouched down and watched as the Amethyst came out of the wall.

The diamond held her hands out, "Welcome to Earth!" But was disappointed when the Amethyst walked right through her.

Pink sighed, "I wish I could just be there."

"I'll have us warped in the Kindergarten at once, my Diamond," Pearl responded.

"W-what? No, no, If I went down to the Kindergarten I would never hear the end of it from Yellow and Blue. Oh, but could you imagine? Me, down there, laughing and playing with the Amethysts?"

"Oh, of course we can, Pink." Pink Pearl projected a hologram from her gem of Pink Diamond laughing with the Amethysts. 

"You look so happy, my Diamond." Pearl chirped in.

"I won't be so happy when Blue and Yellow find out."

"They won't find out, Pink." 

"How's that?"

"Because you look just like a Quartz!" The hologram Pink shapeshifted into a curly-haired Quartz soldier. "You changed your form for a day!"

"That's brilliant, Pink Pearl!"

"I'm happy I was able to help, Pi-"

Pink giggled, "Down here!"

The two pearls looked down to that Pink Diamond had shapeshifted into a Rose Quartz soldier, with pink curls in her hair, and a simple Pink soldier outfit.

The trio warped into the Kindergarten, "Pink Pearl, look! This is...incredible! We have to go down there and check it out." Pink grabbed onto Pink Pearl's hand, and Pink Pearl quickly grabbed Pearl as Pink floated up and slowly landed down to the ground, Pink Pearl still holding tightly to Pearl.

It felt nice to be in Pink Pearl's arms, even if it wasn't for long, as they had already made it to the ground. Pink Diamond let the two hugging Pearl's down, and they let go of their embrace.

"Pearls, this is so-"

"Outta my way!" An Amethyst guard said, pushing Pink to the ground.

"Oh no!" Pink Pearl said getting on her knees by Pink.

"I'm so sorry, these Amethyst guards can be so rude!" Pearl said.

"But Pearls, don't you see what's happening?"

"What's happening?" Pink Pearl said

"Huh?" Pearl said at the same time.

"We're actually here! And I am fitting right in! None of that dumb salute- Thank you so much for talking me into this, Pink Pearl, I couldn't have done this on my own."

"You're welcome, Pink."

"Shh! Pink Pearl, you're gonna get us in trouble!"

"Sorry...Rose"

Pink Diamond giggled and lead her Pearls somewhere else.

"Hey..fellow Amethyst guards!" Pink walked up to a group of Amethysts

"What are we all up to?"

"There's two more from our unit that haven't emerged yet, so we're gonna wait for them. Here comes one of them." An Amethyst replied.

An Amethyst emerged from the rock wall and landed on the ground.

"Oh, wow, look at you. Welcome to Earth!"

"That is the first and nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Another Amethyst walked up to them, "What's going on here? Our orders were to move out as soon as you emerged!"

"But 8XM hasn't emerged yet!" An Amethyst said.

"She can catch up with us later. Go, go, go!" The Amethysts ran off and Pink started to follow them.

Pearl stopped her, "My Diamond, please, let's not draw any more attention to ourselves than we already have."

"You're right, but things we're getting really fun!"

"What if we took some time to explore some of Earth's other features, Pink?" Pink Pearl said.

"Pink Pearl, you're so smart!" Pink grabbed Pink Pearl's hand, and Pink Pearl grabbed onto Pearl's. The three exited out of the Prime Kindergarten.

Pink Diamond gasped, looking at all the nature. "So, this is Earth."

"And this is just a small portion of the resources available for making gems on this Planet," Pearl said.

"I have to see it all."


End file.
